Attack of the killer taco
by PhsycoKitty
Summary: ok its not as corny as it sounds just please R
1. Patches The Trouble maker

A/n OK first of all thanks Nicci for the idea lol! ummmmm i don't know how corny this is gonna be cuz its my first story like this  
  
Discalmer- OK DUH i don't own any thing Pearl Harbor!  
  
"Patches stop it patch don't go in that portal no!!!!" Emily screamed as her calico cat jumped into a vortex to another dimension  
Emily looked at her "sidekicks" Nicci and Lorie "Guys i think we need to go in there to find my kitty!"   
So our "heros" jumped in to find the trouble maker (AKA Patches)  
  
When they got into the place the vortex lead them to Nicci noticed something odd "uhh guys look familiar?"  
  
"OMEGA! Guys it's Pearl Harbor, 1941!" Lorie said searching for Ben...ummm Rafe.  
"Patches!" Emily shouting seeing her cat," no patch don't follow him no patches no!"  
It was too late she ran into Danny.  
"Sorry ma'am." He said helping her up  
"no, its OK sorry bout your taco" she said seeing her cat eating his half of taco   
"it's OK I wasn't gonna eat it." he said   
"GOO!" Nicci ran to her "stalk-ie" while he was painting on a plane  
"so are you guys nurses?" Danny asked  
"yea" lorie reapplied searching for her stalk-ie  
"Ben...em RAFE!" lorie had left too  
This left Emily, Her stalk-ie(Danny DUH!) and patches  
================================================================OK guys I have to stop for now cuss Lor is over and stuff ill update later.  
  
~*~Emmerz~*~ 


	2. Bouncing off The walls

a/n hey guys please review i LOVE to get reviews and leave an ideas ya wants  
  
Chappy 2- Bouncing off the walls ( OK its my fave Sugarcult song)  
  
Ok so magically(its a story what can i say) the three chickys were dressed in the eras fashion and ad bags of luggage, little did they know the portal was slowly closing. So Emily scooped up Patches and the girls headed to the hospital.  
  
"Hello, ya'll must be the new nurses" a brunette nurse asked  
  
"yea that'd be us." Nicci said " I'm Nicci and this is Emily and Laurie" she said introducing her friends.  
"Lemme guess your Evelyn right?" Lorie asked  
"Yes, how'd ya know that?" Evelyn ask puzzled  
"uh,uh, your name tag." Laurie said glad to have and excuse  
"well let me introduce you to the other nurses." Evelyn said introducing the new "nurses" to Betty, Barbara, and Sandra.   
  
"You have a cat?" Barbara asked quizzical  
"Yelp ol' Patcharoni the whole reason we're here." Emily exclaimed  
The nurses just stared.  
"Well we were wondering if ya'll would like to join us for dinner tonight with a few pilots." Betty said in her most polite manner.  
The "heros" looked at each other then in unison said "Deffinatlly"  
================================================================  
Next Chappy is gonna be - ummm i dunno wut its gonna be called but it'll be dinner and Emily and Lorie trying to get rid of evelyn cuz she likes both of the people they are stalking! lolz ahhh! its hilarious now guys plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
  
~*~Emmerz~*~ 


	3. Making Plans

a/n ok well umm this chapter is prolly gonna be kind dumb cuz i gotta a writers block type thing but i wanted to write sumthing for my loyal readers the only one being Nicci at least last time i checked   
  
  
well it was only like 2:00pm and dinner wasn't until 6:00pm so our group had sometime to explore Pearl Harbor(including the parachute hanger hahahaha). After Emily left Patches with Martha they decide to go stalk some hot flyboys.   
"Hot boys straight ahead!" Lorie said pointing to the airplane base thingy.  
So anyways they went to go talk to them again them being Danny,Gooz(Gooz not Goo) and Rafe.   
"So we meet again." Danny glanced up from the plane he was fixing  
"Yes, but lucky for me we're not bumping into eachother" Emily laughed  
"Sup G Dog?" Lorie greeted Rafe  
"Wut the...?" Rafe was quizzical   
"Oh ummm its slang from ummm ummmmm New Jersey yea new jersey" Lorie made up( yes I'm a new jersian no way in HELL do i talk like that)  
"OH! I'm Rafe, and you are?" he said shaking her hand  
"I'm Lorie." she smiled  
  
Meanwhile over with Nicci and Gooz.....  
  
"So i'm guessing your a pilot." She sed knowing what he would say  
"Yea, there's allot of switches and stuff." (don't cha just luv that line lolz)  
"I'm Nicci." she said  
"Gooz." he replayed  
"Are you going to dinner with Evelyn and some of the other nurses?"   
"naaaa i think i'm just gonna do something else instead." he said  
"kewl mind if i join ya?"  
"no, your more then welcome"  
  
================================================================  
Chappy 4- Nicci and Gooz's chapter and I'm not gonna make a chapter for everyone else at dinner cuz i dun no wut 2 do.  
  
~*~Emmerz~*~ 


	4. Surfing and a picky nick

A/N ok nicci you will LOVE this chappy lolz umm thats all  
  
While Emily and Lorie were out to dinner with Danny,Rafe and some nurses Nicci and Gooz decided to go surfing and have a lil picnic thingy(i no its dumb lolz) Well when Gooz started surfing Nicci began to sing skater boi by: Avril!   
  
"ummmmmm.. nicci," he said after the wave," whats a skater boy?"  
"opps i meant surfer dude!" she corrected herself  
"whatever. hey come surfing pleaase?" he made puppy eyes she couldn't resist  
she began to get on the board "ok but i suck serriouslly you can ask anyone"(do you suck nicci?)  
"owell."   
(heres the part you'll like nic lolz) when niccis wave came she got 'whiped out' and Gooz had to go save her. (guess wut its gonna be yet) well he had to give her CPR because she "wasn't breathing" (you little faker you)   
  
After the surfing fiasaco the two decided it was time for din dins. Then he walked her home and they said their good-byes for the night.   
  
================================================================================================================================================  
ok soprry it was short i have writers block-ish so0o0o0o0o ok next is hmm Lor and Rafe' hchapter, she'll be calling him ben alot and using slang lolz like "sup G dog?" lolz ok pplz PLz REVIEW!  
~*~Emmerz~*~ 


	5. Golfing and a broken nose

A/N Ok Lor's chappy   
  
The nurses were sitting around very bored one day when Lorie got a brilliant idea. She just got up and left ,walked out the door towards Rafe.   
  
"She's probably going mini golfing or sumthing ." Emily said and Nicci laughed   
  
* * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** *  
  
"sure I'd love to go miniature golfing" Lorie said over her cell phone she sneaked (hhahahah Lor u cheater)  
  
"your holding the putter a little odd here Lemme help ya." If Rafe had only known Lorie HADN'T heard him   
"FORE!" she screamed ramming her putter into Rafe's nose.  
"OUCH!" he yelled falling back  
  
"Dude Man! Is your nose Ok?" Lorie questioned  
"Dude man what's that?" Rafe was quizzical  
Lorie tapped herself in the head "Never mind. Let me look at your nose"  
She bent over and touched it very gently "OUUUCH! Don't do that" he shouted in agony.  
Lorie looked upset " o god! i think its broke"  
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
After Lorie fixed Rafe's nose up they both head home  
  
"What happened to you?" Danny asked   
"Don't ask." Rafe sed  
"That BaD?" Danny laughed   
Rafe through a book at Danny " Go away!"  
  
* ** ** * With Lorie* ** ** ** ** ** **   
'Where'd ya go on the date?" Betty said anxiously awaiting an answer  
"Mini golfing." Lorie fell on a chair  
"Wow, Em you becoming physic" Nicci laughed  
"So wut happened?" Barbara asked  
"Well, umm i think i might of Ok i did break his nose." Lorie winced  
"OhMy! How?" Sandra laughed  
"Well i was holding the putter thingy wrong and he went to help me and i didn't hear him tell me and i swung and it him in the nose. I'm never gonna hear the end of this am i?" Lorie put a pillow over her head  
"Na, not till one of us screw up." Nicci laughed  
==========================================================  
Ok was that dumb? next chappy me and Danny! YAY!!! please review! and ideas are extremely welcomed! '  
  
*~*Emmerz*~* 


End file.
